If Only
by SpoiledGeek
Summary: Austin and Ally were meant to be together. Or at least Ally thought so. Austin moves on and Ally is still coping with his actions. She didn't want it to be like this. If only she could go back in time. If only she told him. One-Shot


******This idea just popped into my head and I needed to write it. The ideas that pop into my stay in my head but this one had to be published. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

******Enjoy :)... **

* * *

If only she told him.

It could've changed everything. He wouldn't have met _her. _

A tear rolled down Ally's face. This caught his attention. He looked at her and smiled. He probably thought she was happy. Crying because she was happy for him. It was the total opposite though. She was sad. Angered.

She should be the one standing there.

Standing next to Austin.

Why did she introduce them to each other?

_Flashback:_

_Ally Dawson walked down the halls of Marino High School and was occasionally greeted by fans. Senior year of high school was just beginning. Ally sighed happily once she saw her favorite blonde._

_Austin._

_They dated for most of their sophomore year but broke up because of their careers. That didn't stop Ally though, she still loved him. _

_"Hey Ally" He greeted while he put books in his locker._

_"Hey Austin. Ready for that calculus exam?"_

_He laughs. "I don't take calculus remember?"_

_"Oh right."_

_They laughed._

_"But... you know who does take calculus?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Everyone who is in your calculus class." He joked as he laughed._

_"Of course. Shouldn't have seen it coming."_

_Ally could still joke around with him. She loved him for that. This didn't phase him. She was going to tell him about her today. Today was the day._

_-Lunch-_

_Ally and Trish laughed while Dez and Austin fought over the last French fry. _

_Even if they were eighteen they still act like five year olds._

_"Hey Ally, do you still have the history notes?" _

_"Yeah don't worry Trish. They're in my bag."_

_Ally searched through her bag but she couldn't find them. She thought and then realized that she left them there._

_"Shoot... they're in the classroom."_

_"Oh well that's alright."_

_"Don't worry Trish I'll just run over there"_

_She stood up and ran towards her history class. As she ran she bumped into someone._

_They both grunted as they hit the ground._

_Ally stood up and helped up a girl off the ground. She looked up._

_The girl was beautiful. She was a brunette with green eyes. Her hair reached to her mid-back in a wavy manner. Ally had to admit that she was jealous by her beauty but she put a smile on her face. _

_"I'm Ally Dawson." _

_"I'm Maya Benson."_

_"Are you new here? I don't think I seen you around." Ally was curious about this girl._

_"Actually I been here since freshman year. I've kinda been in the shadows for the past three years." She explains._

_Ally laughs. Through out the years Ally broke out of her shell. She knows exactly what Maya felt like. Maybe she's not so bad._

_"You have any where to sit for lunch?"_

_She shakes her head. "No"_

_"You can sit with us." She nods and then makes her way towards the cafeteria with Ally._

_"Us?"_

_"Yeah. Trish, my best friend, Dez, my other friend, and Austin, my boy- I mean partner and best friend." Ally almost killed herself. She almost called Austin her boyfriend. _

_They made it to the table and Austin automatically laid his eyes on her._

_"Hey guys this is Maya." Ally tried to ignore Austin's stares but her jealousy grew._

_"Hey I'm Austin."_

_"I'm Maya."_

_Their eyes locked. They smiled at each other and they stayed like that until Dez made some comment about them needing help because he's the love whisper._

_They both blushed as they broke their eye contact._

_End of Flashback._

Ally shut her eyes and imagined herself standing there with Austin. She should be wearing that white gown. Austin should've kneeled in front of her. He should've asked her the question. She and Austin should be living happily ever after. Ally opened her eyes once she heard the music start.

The doors opened and the room was filled with gasps. Ally wouldn't blame them. She looked beautiful.

Ally looked at Austin. He had his big cheeky grin planted on his face. He was smiling at her.

Maya Benson.

The girl that took Austin away from her.

The girl that she was jealous of.

The girl that was marrying _her_ Austin.

Maya walked down the aisle. Her hair was perfectly done. Her gown fitted her perfectly. It outlined every curve in her body.

She stood at the alter and smiled at Austin. He smiled back.

Ally shut her eyes once she heard the preacher talk. It hurt her. Ally felt mixed emotions.

Anger.

Jealously.

Sadness.

She remembered the day she found out they were dating.

_Flashback:_

_"Austin stop!" Maya shrieks as Austin chases her around the Sonic Boom. He catches up to her and throws her over his shoulder._

_Her giggles fill the store._

_Ally rolls her eyes. "No running in the store guys" Ally was trying to control her jealousy._

_"WE'RE NOT RUNNING!" Austin yelled as he ran up the stairs and into the practice room._

_Ally was about to yell back but Trish said something that caught her attention._

_"They're a cute couple. I'm glad they're together."_

_"WHAT!?" Trish looked at Ally with confusion._

_"What do you mean what?"_

_"Together? Like girlfriend and boyfriend together?" _

_"What other together is there?"_

_"Are you sure they're together?" Ally didn't want the answer to be yes. She wanted to have a chance with Austin._

_"Yeah I'm pretty sure. I helped Austin ask her. I'm not turning soft or anything but it was so romantic. I helped him get her to the fountain and he serenaded her. Dez also put the video up on Austin's fan page. So many fans are happy for him."_

_Ally ran upstairs and was hurt by what she saw. _

_There on the couch was Austin and Maya. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and his lips were on hers._

_They untangled themselves from each other and looked at Ally. _

_Ally clenches her fist. "What is going on here!?"_

_"Ally! We were ummmmm..." Austin scratched the back of his neck nervously while Maya fidgeted with her fingers._

_"We were what!?" Jealousy was flooding through Ally. "Maya. I think you should leave, I need to talk to Austin."_

_Maya stood up but was pulled back by Austin. _

_"She's staying here Ally. Besides, we need to tell you something" Austin intertwined his hand with her. "We're dating."_

_Though Ally already knew, it hurt her to hear it coming from him._

_End of Flashback._

Ally was hurt.

Lost.

Angry.

Sure it hurt her when she figured out they were going out but it hurt her even more when he proposed.

_Flashback:_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYA!" _

_Maya blew her candles out. She was officially twenty-one. _

_Everyone hugged her and congratulated her. The music started again. People started dancing around while others went back to the pool._

_"Hey Ally" Maya said as she hugged her. Ally smiled._

_"Hey Maya. Happy birthday." Ally didn't want to be here. Austin threw Maya a surprise party and he insisted on her being there so she can perform. Ally couldn't say no to him._

_"Thanks. You enjoying the party?"_

_"Yeah. Austin went all out." Ally faked laughed._

_"I know! I told him no parties but then Austin... well you know how he is." _

_Just then Austin came from behind and wrapped his arms around Maya's waist. He kissed her head as she giggled._

_"I heard my name" Maya spun around and hugged him. "Hey Ally"_

_"Hey Austin." Ally went back to her table and played with her tortilla chips._

_She turned around and saw them share a kiss. Austin tilted his head and made the kiss more passionate. Her hand ran through his blonde locks. Ally swore she heard Maya moan._

_They pulled away and smiled at each other. He took her hand and led her on stage._

_"Attention guys. I have something to say." Austin spoke into the microphone. _

_The music stopped. The noise quieted down. Everyone's attention was on them. Ally looked up and instantly regretted it._

_Austin held her hand and got on one knee. Everyone including Maya and Ally gasped._

_"I loved you since the first day we met. Everything about you is flawless. Your eyes. Your lips. Your personality. I love you more than anyone and anything. I love you more than pancakes. More than my career itself. I'm here to ask you a question that can change both our lives for the best. Maya Elizabeth Benson, Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_Tears were cascading down Maya's face. _

_"YES! A thousand times yes!" S__he violently nodded her head while Austin slipped the ring on her finger._

_He stood up and hugged her. Austin kissed her passionately before spinning her around. Everyone clapped. Everyone but one person._

_End of Flashback_

Ally was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the couple exchange vows.

They were short but sweet. Everyone in the church was tearing up. Ally let tears fall but it wasn't because of the vows.

"Do you, Maya Benson, take Austin Moon as your beloved husband?"

"I do"

"Do you, Austin Moon, take Maya Benson as your beautiful wife?"

"I do"

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Austin and Maya kissed passionately as the audience roared with applause.

Ally couldn't take any much more of this. If only she said something. She let him go. She lost him.

If only.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue it? I know it's a one-shot but I would love to continue it if you guys would want me to.**

**REVIEW! FAV! FOLLOW!**


End file.
